


Подъёмные краны

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.
Relationships: Silas Benjamin/Damien Shaw
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Подъёмные краны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вечер роз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057862) by [fandom_Kings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018), [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro). 



> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/FXO4j0FC)


End file.
